In Your Arms Again
by SpottableMouse
Summary: Takes place before the events of Advent Children, is Zack were still alive. WARNINGS: Language, sexual content


Cloud sat at his desk after making a rather large delivery to a rather large woman who lived on the outskirts of town. He was tired and sore from the trip, but it was only noon, and he had four more hours of taking orders and delivering them. Running a delivery service was beginning to wear him out.

The phone rang for the eighth time that day, and Cloud sighed, reluctantly picking up the phone.

"Hello, Strife delivery service. You name it, we deliver," he said, in his usual quiet voice.

"Yeah, hi. I need to have me delivered to Seventh Heaven."

A small smile crept onto Cloud's face. He recognized that voice immediately. "Alright Mr. Fair," he said. "We charge the initial one-hundred and forty gil, plus twenty for every extra pound over fifty. How heavy is your delivery?"

"You sayin' I'm fat, Strife?"

Cloud chuckled. "I haven't heard from you in awhile. How've ya been?"

"All right, I suppose," Zack sighed.

"What's going on?" Cloud began to twirl the phone cord around his finger, kicking his feet up on the desk and tipping back in his chair.

Zack sighed loudly, and Cloud smiled a little. If there was one thing that kept him sane over the past two years, it was listening to Zack's voice, and knowing he was there. Thankfully.

"I….am….doing absolutely nothing. I just finished work for the day. We just struck gold here. You should see it Cloud, this is like…the biggest oil spill we've ever had! Barret wants to get home to see Marlene, so I figured I'd hitch a ride with him, but his fat ass is taking FOREVER TO GET MOVING!"

Cloud laughed again when he heard Barret's voice yell something from somewhere on Zack's end of the conversation. He was glad when Zack decided to take a break from SOLDIER and never really went back. All he really wanted was to know that he was a hero, and he was. He was Cloud's hero, Tifa's hero, even Aerith's hero.

"Do you need a ride?" Cloud asked.

Zack chuckled. "Not if its gonna cost me…what, a lot of money?"

Cloud laughed a little and shook his head. Zack was always bad with math on the spot.

"Hey," Zack said quietly. "It's really good to hear your voice again, Cloud."

Cloud blushed and looked down, fighting back a huge grin. "I-I'll see you soon," he said, before hanging up the phone and letting out a small sigh. He missed Zack. He hadn't seen him in several months, ever since he got bit by the travelling bug. He had been almost everywhere on the planet, it seemed, and once he had seen everything there was to see, he joined Barret in the oil fields to keep himself busy. Zack was everywhere at once and obviously hated not doing anything. It seemed like he would do almost anything just to keep himself busy anymore.

Untangling the coiled phone cord from his finger, Cloud caught a glimpse of the picture on his desk. It was in a silver frame, and Cloud looked at it more than what was considered normal. It was of himself, Zack, and Tifa. Cloud was in the middle, in his old ShinRa MP trooper uniform, back when he was willing to do anything to be in SOLDIER. Zack was to his right in his SOLDIER uniform, with his strong arm flung lazily around Cloud's shoulders, and the most amazing smile across his face. Tifa was to Cloud's left, in her old white tank top and shorts get-up with the cowgirl hat, her hands on her hips. The one thing that always drew Cloud's eyes to the picture wasn't Tifa's chest, contrary to popular belief. It was Zack's smile. Always genuine. It was Zack's smile, and the fact that one of 

Cloud's hand had somehow reached up before the picture was taken so he could hold Zack's. And Zack didn't say anything. He didn't object, he just flashed that gorgeous smile. And it always gave Cloud hope. Every time he remembered.

XxX

"I'm done for the day," said Cloud, descending the stairs behind the bar, where Tifa was serving three customers.

Tifa looked back at him and she handed one of the customers a tall drink. "Alright," she said.

Cloud pulled his gloves on and headed out the door quickly, feeling like a small boy waiting for his dad to come home from work. He was really excited to see Zack, but when he got outside, there was no one there. He was beginning to get his hopes up. He sighed and sat on the front steps of the bar as a few men in suits passed him and went through the front door, looking down the road in both directions. He should have known that it takes awhile to get back into town from the oil fields. He did know, but he must have forgotten that small detail in his moment of excitement.

After ten minutes of sitting on that stoop alone, Cloud got up and headed back inside. Tifa was still behind the bar pouring drinks, of course, and Cloud was headed for the back again when the door burst open and a loud voice boomed over everyone else in the bar.

"Avalanche!!"

Cloud turned around and saw Zack, standing there with Barret, Yuffie, and Cid. He smiled as the others laughed. "Z-Zack!"

Zack smiled when he saw Cloud. "Hey Cloud!"

Cloud hurried over and threw his arms around Zack, who hugged him back tightly, his strong arms gripping Cloud and lifting him a few inches off the floor. God, Cloud thought. He smells so fucking good. He stunk like oil and fresh air, but feeling his warmth for the first time in almost a year was incredible.

Zack let go of Cloud sooner than he would have liked, and opened his arms for Tifa, who came over to greet him as well. "Hey kid!" said Zack, rubbing her back. "How've ya been?"

Yuffie came over and jumped up, wrapping her arms around Cloud and hugging him. "Hey Cloud!" she said.

Cloud smiled and hugged her back. He forgot how incredibly light and tiny she was. "Hey."

He looked over at Zack again once he let go of Tifa and headed over to sit at the bar with the others. Man, Zack had changed. His dark navy hair had grown and now just brushed his lower back. His skin was tanner from his travels, but he still looked like a god.

Cloud took the empty seat on the other side of Zack, trying his best to wipe the grin off his face. He was just so happy that Zack was finally home. How long he was going to stay was in question, but he was here, and he wasn't going away for awhile.

A few hours later, the bar was crowded and noisy with drunken patrons, including a rather tipsy Reno Sinclair. Cloud moved closer to Zack for some form or protection, and Zack noticed.

"Drunks make me kinda nervous too," he said, finishing the last of his lemonade. "Lets ditch this joint." He set his glass down and got up, heading for the stairs behind the bar. Cloud got up and followed like an obedient puppy, walking quickly to keep up with Zack's long steps.

They went into Cloud and Tifa's room, and Cloud closed the door behind them. The lights were off, but the streetlamps in the alley provided a thin blanket of dim light. The first thing Zack noticed was that there was a double bed.

"You guys sleep together?" he asked, removing his gloves by the fingers.

"Yeah," said Cloud. Before he realized what he said, he quickly shook his head. "B-But, not like that…I mean, we just…it's only sometimes that…"

Zack laughed a little and took a seat on the edge of the bed, unlacing his boots. "Doesn't make a difference to me who you're having sex with, Cloud," he said. "To be honest, I'm not really surprised."

Cloud's heart sank. "Wh….what?"

"Well, I just kinda figured you guys were doing it when I knew you were both living together over the bar and takin' care of Marlene and Denzel."

Cloud looked down. "I'm not in love with her, Zack," he said quietly, taking a seat in the soft chair beside the door.

"I know."

Cloud looked up at Zack. "You do?"

"Yeah," said Zack. "You don't look at her like you're in love."

Looking down, Cloud tugged his gloves off as well. "Good, because I'm not."

Zack kicked his boots off the same time Cloud did, and Cloud smiled a little. Yep, they were still in sync with one another.

"I know you have eyes for someone else, Cloud," he said. "You always have. He went over and pushed the blinds open, opening the window a little to reveal his view of the street, letting in a cool breeze as well. He went over and sat on the bed beside him, smiling at him.

This was his chance. He saw that look in Zack's eyes…that look that wasn't there when Cloud looked at Tifa. Cloud thought about this moment before; now it was his chance to seize it. Cloud looked over at him and smiled, then got off the bed. He stood up in front of Zack, removing his shoulder armor and sleeve. He dropped them on the floor and slowly began lowering the zipper on his vest.

"Oh what, we're gonna be like that, huh? You think teasing me is amusing?" Zack asked, smirking. He took off his own shoulder straps and worked on getting his own belt off, not taking his eyes off Cloud.

"Maybe..." Cloud smirked as well, sliding his hands over the top of his pants.

Zack licked his lips, watching Cloud. "That's not...very fair."

"Mmmm…Nope."

Zack moaned and moved forward a little, gently running his tongue over the edge of Cloud's pants.

Cloud gasped and tilted his head back, closing his eyes and running his hands through Zack's hair. His mouth was so warm, and his tongue felt like silk over his pale skin. He was already entering rapture.

Zack started sucking on his skin, easing down the other side of his pants with his index finger, letting Cloud lean against his mouth. He couldn't get enough. He wanted more, and he let Zack know by tugging up on his soft dark hair.

Taking the hint immediately, Zack pushed down his pants a little more, his mouth running over Cloud's hip bone, his free hand grabbing between his legs through his pants. He smirked when Cloud gasped.

Cloud looked down at him through the darkness, breathing heavily. That was the kind of breathing Zack only ever heard in his dreams, when he took Cloud to himself and had his way with him. But now it was so much more than just a dream, and it was wonderful.

Zack didn't look up at Cloud. Instead, he pulled his pants down, letting them pile at his ankles, nuzzling his face between Cloud's legs. His own breath was becoming heavier as his face brushed Cloud's hips, and the soft area of whitish hair over his groin.

Cloud hunched over, burying his fingers deep into Zack's hair, moaning. It was more, but it still wasn't enough.

Zack smiled to himself, pleased with the noises he was getting from Cloud, and ran his tongue over Cloud's hardening cock. Cloud cried out and buried his nails into Zack's scalp. If tugging his hair made him take his pants off, then grabbing his head would hopefully blow his mind.

Zack moved back on the bed a little and pulled Cloud with him, letting him kneel on the bed as he took the head of his cock into his mouth.

"Ngh...Zack...!" Cloud gasped, watching his lover with lust-filled eyes. His mouth was amazing. It would have to be, for all the running it did during the day. Cloud's cock grew harder under Zack's warm mouth. Zack looked up at him, taking more of him into his mouth and grabbing his ass, squeezing it tightly in his hands. He smirked a little, satisfied. Grabbing that tight ass in his hands was something he always wanted to do.

Cloud cried out again, pulling his head closer. This action caused Cloud's cock to slide further into Zack's mouth, and Zack made a noise as the head of his cock went into his throat. Closing his eyes again, Zack swallowed around the head. Further encouraged by the moaning sounds coming from Cloud's mouth, Zack started sliding a finger into Cloud's entrance.

"A-Ah!" Cloud cried out. He gasped and looked down at Zack again, feeling himself tighten up around the intruding finger. "Sorry..."

Zack chuckled a little and sat back, Cloud's cock leaving his mouth with a soft pop. He took his lover by the sides and pulled him closer, helping him lay down on his back on the bed.

Cloud lay out on the bed, his arms above his head, and a small smirk on his face.

Zack wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and licked his lips a little, sitting over Cloud and looking at him, smiling. The younger man did taste pretty amazing on his tongue, and to see him lying beneath him like that…

"It's been a while since I've seen you," Cloud said quietly, his voice filled with desire.

"Yeah?" Zack sat back and started unbuttoning his shirt, his messed-up hair falling over his shoulders a little. "Ditto."

Cloud smiled and brushed some hair out of Zack's face. Zack leaned down and kissed him gently, his lips just barely brushing over Cloud's.

Cloud had to say something. Something he wanted to say for almost two years, and now was a better time than ever. He took a deep breath and whispered to the old man over him. "I love you, Zack..."

Zack smiled. It had been forever since he first wanted to hear those words come out of Cloud's mouth. He kissed him back before whispering his response. "I love you too, Cloud."

Cloud lay there and watched as Zack sat back to finish taking off his shirt, sliding one of his hands over some of Zack's exposed flesh once it was revealed to him. Zack gasped a little and swallowed back a moan, not used to feeling such soft hands on his skin, shrugging his shirt back off his shoulders and letting it pile on the floor with Cloud's outfit. Cloud ran his hands over Zack's chest, his nails gently scraping his skin.

Zack let a quiet moan escape his throat, breathing harder and reaching down to undo his own pants. "W-Wanna know something?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah...tell me," said Cloud.

Zack swallowed hard and pushed his pants down, revealing his dark plaid boxers, and a rather large bulge underneath them. "I touched myself thinking about you," he said, smirking a little.

"You d-did?" Cloud asked, blushing a little. "Oh Zack..."

"Yeah. We were on the beach in Costa de Sol..." Zack kicked his pants off onto the floor and leaned back down, his lips brushing against Cloud's ear. His voice lowered to a whisper. "...and you were all hot and sweaty...panting with need...and you were _so_ hard..."

Cloud shivered a little and swallowed hard. "Y-Yeah?"

"Yeah...and you were dripping with salt water, and I was licking it off of you real slow..."

Cloud moaned and felt himself go, if possible, harder. Zack was becoming the king of torture. Cloud wanted more of him with every whispered word that escaped his lips.

Zack suddenly crushed his lips against Cloud's, grabbing his hair and tugging a little. Cloud kissed him back just as hard, wrapping his arms around Zack and running his nails down his back, leaving shallow gashes in their wake. Zack moaned under Cloud's touch, not breaking the kiss and grinding the bulge in his boxers against Cloud's groin. If there was one thing he loved, but would never tell anyone, it was a little bit of pain during his sexual encounters.

Cloud cried out loudly into Zack's mouth and pushed back up against him, digging his nails further into his skin. He could feel Zack's erection, trying to picture how it must look under the shorts he was wearing.

Zack moaned loudly as Cloud's nails got deeper into his skin, his breath coming in short, loud gasps. "C-Cloud...f-fuck Cloud..."

Cloud laughed breathlessly. "Like t-that?" He ran his nails as slow and deep as he could along Zack's back.

Zack moaned loudly again. "O-Oh g-god...yeah..."

"God Z-Zack...you look so fucking hot r-right now..."

Zack shivered and moaned, looking down at Cloud through half-lidded, lust-filled eyes, perspiration forming on his forehead and upper lip.

Cloud grabbed Zack's hair and tugged him down, kissing him hard. Zack moaned loudly against his mouth, breathing heavily as the breeze from the window ran over the raised and slightly-bleeding welts forming on his back.

Cloud, feeling much more bold than even before, pulled back a little and whispers breathlessly into Zack's ear. "F-Fuck me."

Zack didn't hesitate to shove down his boxers without another word, kicking them onto the floor and gently pushing Cloud's legs apart. He wet a few fingers in his mouth and pushed them into Cloud's puckered entrance, moving up and pressing himself against Cloud. As he moved his fingers around inside him, he held the good side of Cloud's face, easing his thumb into Cloud's mouth. Cloud gasped and moaned loudly, feeling Zack's warm fingers moving around inside him, He soon found himself staring up at him and sucking on his thumb. Zack swallowed hard, watching him and moving his thumb around inside his warm mouth. Cloud ran his tongue over Zack's thumb and bit it gently in response, closing his eyes and they rolled back into his head.

Zack moaned loudly, going harder against Cloud, pushing his fingers farther into him and stretching him out. Quickly being filled with waves of pleasure and the want for more, Cloud squeezed his eyes shut and moaned loudly, biting down harder on his thumb. Zack cried out in pleasure as Cloud's teeth dug into his skin, wiggling his fingers against his sensitive spot.

Cloud cried out and arches his back, whimpering for more. He had to have more. He had to have Zack.

Zack squeezed his eyes shut and manages to fit another finger into Cloud, rubbing his sensitive spot.

"A-Ah! Zack...!" Cloud whined, the older man's thumb pressing persistently against his tongue. "Mohr!"

Zack jammed his thumb against Cloud's tongue and pulled his fingers out, grabbing Cloud's hip and shoving himself into him in one, hard thrust.

Cloud cried out loudly again in pleasure, grabbing Zack's hips hard and digging his nails into skin again. Finally.

Zack tilted his head forward, resting his forehead on Cloud's shoulder. He was so tight and warm, and Zack knew that once this was over, he could die happy. This was all he had ever wanted and more. To make love to Cloud. He pulled his thumb out of his mouth and started thrusting hard, breathing heavily.

Cloud screamed in pleasure with each thrust, his nails unconsciously running across Zack's hips and leaving gashes there as well. That man's skin was becoming incredibly torn up from Cloud's assault.

Zack cried out loudly, his eyes watering as Cloud tore into his skin again. He continued thrusting and angling down to hit his sensitive spot.

Cloud gasped. "F-Fuck...! Zack...Zack I-I co-co-COMING!" Cloud cried out loudly as the pressure Zack had been building up finally broke, and he came hard on Zack's hard stomach.

Zack gasped when he felt Cloud come, crying out when his muscles squeezed down around his cock and came hard inside Cloud, practically screaming himself and grabbing two fistfuls of the bed sheets.

Cloud collapsed back on the bed, breathing like he had just ran a couple miles, his body drenched in sweat and cum. Zack gasped a few times and closed his eyes, collapsing on top of Cloud and breathing heavily. He gently nudged his nose against Cloud's neck, letting him know that he's at least still alive. "C-Cl--..."

Cloud turned his head and kissed his ear, still breathing hard, his voice hoarse. "Z-Zack..."

Zack made a small noise, turning his head towards Cloud but not opening his eyes.

Cloud moaned a little and wrapped his arms around him, resting his head up against Zack's and closing his eyes.

Zack sighed and lay his head on Cloud's chest. "You wore me _out._"

"Mm. Good thing we don't have to go anywhere, huh."

"Mm." Zack squeezed his arms around Cloud, not willing to let him go. He nuzzled Cloud's chest, nodding a little and getting comfy on top of him. If this was what he could have every day and night for the rest of his life, to have Cloud by his side, he would give up everything he had worked for to have it.

Cloud started stroking Zack's hair lazily, his breathing returning to normal

"L've you Cloud...," said mumbled.

"L-Love you too, Zack."


End file.
